Feelings
by Athena99
Summary: Natsu tak tahu perasaannya akan jadi serumit ini ketika Lisanna kembali ke Earthland/Lucy hanya melihat Natsu sebagai teman, tapi ketika melihat Natsu dan Lisanna, ia tak bisa tidak merasa cemburu/Lisanna tak mengira bahwa Lucy juga ada di Earthland, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemburu ketika melihat Natsu dan Lucy bersama. Chap 5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

My first fic ^^

**Feelings**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima  
**

**~Author's POV~**

Natsu tak tahu perasaannya akan jadi seperti ini, semuanya menjadi rumit ketika Lisanna kembali ke Earthland setelah 2 tahun 'mati'. Dulu ia memang menyukai Lisanna, tapi setelah bertemu Lucy, entah bagaimana perasaannya berubah. Tapi ketika ia bertemu Lisanna kembali…

Ia senang melihat Lisanna kembali, tapi perasannya pada Lisanna tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia tak pernah mengaggap Lucy sebagai pengganti Lisanna. Karena Lucy berbeda dengan Lisanna. Natsu senang melihat Lucy tersenyum dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya senang. Ia akan melindungi Lucy.

...

Lucy hanya menyukai Natsu sebagai teman baiknya, tapi semenjak Lisanna kembali dan mulai dekat dengan Natsu lagi, Lucy tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa cemburu. Lisanna memang cantik dan baik, ia juga teman masa kecil Natsu, tapi entah mengapa Lucy tak menyukainya. Sekarang ia mengerti perasaan Juvia ketika melihatnya dengan Gray.

Natsu memang masih pergi untuk misi bersamanya, Erza dan Gray, tapi ketika ia bersantai di guild, ia selalu bersama Lisanna. Pernah terbersit 1 pertanyaan dalam benaknya, _bagi Natsu, apa aku hanya pengganti Lisanna?_

_...  
_

Lisanna pikir 'Lucy' hanya ada di Edolas, Natsu yang menyukai 'Lucy' hanya ada di Edolas, 'Lucy' yang juga menyukai Natsu hanya ada di Edolas. Tapi ketika ia kembali ke Earthland dan mendapati Natsu yang akrab dengan Lucy, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemburu. Lisanna memang menyukai Natsu karena kebaikan dan sifat kekanakannya, namun ia tak tahu bahwa perasaannya akan jadi serumit ini ketika melihat Natsu-nya dekat dengan Lucy.

Lucy cantik, ramah dan baik. Dan ketika ia tak ada, Lucy menjadi teman baik Natsu. Natsu masih sama seperti dulu, selalu bertengkar dengan Gray dan takut dengan Erza, masih kekanakan dan ramah, tapi Lisanna selalu melihat Natsu bersama Lucy.

Natsu rela mengambil misi yang berbahaya hanya untuk biaya sewa Lucy, Natsu rela terluka parah untuk menyelamatkan Lucy, dan Natsu selalu mengunjungi Lucy kapanpun ia mempunyai waktu luang. Lisanna merasa tersingkir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Athena kembali lagi… ^^V**

**Maafkan Athena atas update yang lama m(_ _)m**

**Hina Heartphilia: Ahahaha… Athena bikinnya ngebut, jadi pendek deh… ^^V**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 2**

**[Natsu's POV]**

Aku memasuki guild dengan semangat, Happy mengekor dibelakangku. Seperti biasa, guild masih sepi tanpa pertengkaranku dengan Gray, tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar.

Masih sedikit yang sudah datang, aku tak melihat Gray, Erza ataupun Lucy dimana-mana, mungkin aku bisa mengambil misi solo dengan Happy kali ini. Lagipula, uang sewa Lucy hingga 2 bulan kedepan pun sudah lunas.

"_Ohayou_, Natsu, Happy," seseorang menyapaku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Lisanna, Mira dan Elfman.

"_Ohayou_, Lisanna. Hei Mira, ada misi bagus untukku dan Happy tidak?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Erza sudah mengambil misi kemarin, katanya misi kelompok yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Memang kau belum diberitahu?" tanya Mirajane, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ah, jadi itu yang kulupakan!" seru Happy tiba-tiba. Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Happy, jangan bilang aku disuruh Erza untuk membawa persediaan baju," geramku kesal.

"Tidak perlu, Natsu," sahut Erza yang entah baru datang dari mana.

"Umm… Erza, aku boleh ikut untuk misi kali ini?" tanya Lisanna, aku hampir saja melupakan kehadirannya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku masih akan menunggu Lucy dan Gray," balas Erza.

"Erza, aku pergi menjemput Lucy dulu," ucapku sebelum berlari menuju apartemen Lucy, lagi-lagi Happy mengekorku dalam diam.

…

"Luce!" aku berteriak diluar jendela kamar Lucy, tapi ia tak menyahutku, aku menatap Happy heran, tapi ia pun juga menatapku bingung.

Aku pun naik ke jendela kamar Lucy dan menengok kedalam, karena jendelanya tak dikunci, dengan cepat aku membukanya dan melompat masuk.

"Luce?" panggilku bingung. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan Lucy, aku mencium baunya tapi tak dapat menemukannya.

"Natsu," bisik Happy seraya menunjuk tempat tidur Lucy yang tertutup selimut. Dengan perlahan aku membuka balutan selimut itu, menampakkan sosok Lucy yang tertidur pulas. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lucy.

"Luce…" panggilku, ia menggeliat sebelum membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kyaaaa… Natsu, Happy?" tanyanya setelah sukses memecahkan gendang telingaku (#author dilempar sepatu sama Lucy ^^V)

"Luuuuucccyyyyyy.., hari ini ada misi dengan Erza dan Gray," ucap Happy dengan semangat, ia tersenyum lebar membayangkan ikan (lho?).

"Uhhh.., tolong katakan pada Erza aku sedang tak enak badan," lirih Lucy, aku menatap wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau demam Luce?" tanyaku khawatir, Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sebelum berjalan menuju jendela kamar Lucy.

"Baiklah, selamat istirahat, Luce!" ucapku sebelum melompat turun dari jendela kamar Luce, Happy memandangku khawatir.

"Apa Lucy akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, aku menunjukkan cengiranku pada Happy.

"Tenang saja, Lucy pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapku meyakinkan Happy. Ia menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di benakku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memancing ikan untuk Lucy setelah pulang dari misi nanti? Lucy pasti akan senang," tawarku, Happy langsung tersenyum senang. Kami pun berlari menuju stasiun dimana Erza, Gray dan Lisanna menunggu.

…

"_Fire Dragon Fist!_"

"_Ice make hammer!_"

"_Heavens wheel armor!_"

"_Animal takeover: Saber tooth claws!_"

Siiiiiinggg…..

Keheningan menyapu kami, hanya suara napas yang terengah-engah yang terdengar di keheningan. Aku menatap kumpulan bandit yang sudah menyusahkan kami, kini mereka terkapar tanpa tenaga. Aku menatap langit, semburat merah senja mulai menutupi warna biru langit.

Aku tersentak ketika mengingat Lucy yang menungguku dan Happy. Happy tampak mengerti maksudku, dengan segera ia menampakkan sayapnya dan membawaku terbang secepat kilat menuju Magnolia.

…

"Luceeeeeee!" aku berteriak dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai apartemen Lucy, Lucy tertawa pelan. Demamnya tampak sudah turun dan ia sedang asyik berbicara dengan Juvia.

"Natsu_-san_.., dimana Gray_-sama_?" tanya Juvia sopan, aku bangun dari jatuhku bersama Happy.

"Ia masih mengambil uang misi, aku kembali duluan dengan Happy," jawabku seraya menunjuk Happy yang kelelahan. Happy menyodorkan sekeranjang ikan yang kupancing bersamanya tadi.

"_Arigatou_, Natsu, Happy. Juvia, kau mau makan ikan juga? Biar kubakar dulu, dan Natsu, TIDAK pakai apimu!" balas Lucy. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Keheningan melandaku dan Juvia, Happy sendiri sibuk terbang dengan riang dan berkali-kali mengingatkan Lucy untuk menyisakannya ikan mentah. Aku memandang Juvia canggung.

"Um...," keheningan yang melanda kami diganggu dengan suara pintu yang dibanting, aku menutup telingaku dan Happy tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kaget. Aku mengenali bau ini -tentu saja dan itu membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Gray! Kalau pintu apartemenku rusak, kau yang menggantinya!" teriak Lucy kesal. Aku menatap Gray -yang ajaibnya masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dengan Erza dan Lisanna di belakangnya.

"_Gomen_, Lucy. NATSU, DARIMANA SAJA KAU?!" aku terkejut mendengar suara Erza yang menggelegar, bahkan Happy langsung bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Aku khawatir dengan Luce yang tadi demam, jadi aku langsung pergi memancingkan ikan untuknya," ucapku takut-takut, Erza menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kali ini kumaafkan, tapi lain kali bilang dulu sebelum ngeloyor pergi," ucap Erza datar, aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"_H-Hai_!" ucapku dan Happy takut-takut, Erza tersenyum puas sedangkan Gray menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku ingin memukul wajahnya… (-_-).

"Erza_-san_, _Gray-sama_, kalian mau mencoba beberapa ekor ikan?" tawar Juvia seraya menyodorkan sepiring ikan ke arah Erza dan Gray. Aku berjalan ke samping Lucy dan mengambil seekor ikan bakar. Happy dengan senang mujlai melahap beberapa ekor ikan mentah yang 'disiapkan' Luce untuknya.

"_Arigatou_, Juvia," ucap Gray sambil mengambil sepotong ikan, sementara Erza mengeluarkan sepotong _cake strawberry_ dari dalam tasnya dan mulai melahapnya. Aku menatap Lisanna yang berdiri dengan canggung.

"Lisanna_-san_, kau mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Lucy sopan, Lisanna mengangguk dengan canggung sedangkan Lucy beranjak dari sampingku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku menepuk sebelah kananku yang kosong, menyuruh Lisanna duduk.

"Luce tak akan menggigitmu, Lisanna," godaku, rona merah mulai menjalari muka Lisanna, ia memukul lenganku ringan seraya tertawa kecil.

"Lucy_-san_, baik," komentar Lisanna pelan, aku tersenyum menyetujui. Aku menatap Lucy yang baru keluar dari dapur, ia meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Lisanna, juga sepotong _cake strawberry_ kesukaan Erza.

"Ah.., _arigatou_, Lucy_-san_," ujar Lisanna sopan, Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Erza menatap _cake_ yang ada di depan Lisanna, ia lalu menatap Lucy dengan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Lucy meletakkan sepotong _cake_ di depan Erza dan sepotong lagi di depan Juvia.

"Mira yang memberiku tadi setelah Natsu pergi," ucap Lucy pada Erza, Lisanna menatapnya paham.

"_Cake_ buatan Mira_-nee_ memang yang paling enak," komentar Lisanna, Happy menatap Lisanna tak setuju.

"Ikan pancingan Natsu yang paling enak," gerutu Happy, Lucy tertawa kecil seraya mengelus kepala Happy.

"Ikan dan _cake_, itu dua makanan yang berbeda, Happy," balas Lucy pelan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ah.., Lucy, Erza_-_san, Gray_-sama_, Natsu_-san_, Happy, Lisanna_-san_, Juvia pamit pulang dulu, kalau Gajeel_-kun_, tahu Juvia pulang terlalu malam, nanti Juvia kena marah. _Jaa ne_," pamit Juvia sopan seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Erza pun juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau juga tinggal di _Fairy Hills_ kan? Kutemani kau berjalan pulang, aku duluan, Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, Happy, Gray. _Jaa ne,_" pamit Erza seraya berjalan mengikuti Juvia.

Aku menatap tumpukan piring kotor di meja Lucy, Happy baru saja selesai menghabiskan jatah ikannya dan sekarang ia berbaring tidak bisa bergerak karena kekenyangan.

"Lucy_-san_, boleh kubantu membereskan piring kotor?" tawar Lisanna ketika Lucy mulai membereskan piring, Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Keheningan pun melanda diantaraku dan Gray.

Aku pun merebahkan diriku di sofa empuk Lucy dengan santainya sementara Gray bermain-main dengan esnya. Aku menghela napas panjang, memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan besok. _Okay, aku punya persediaan makanan dan uang, biaya apartemen Lucy sudah lunas dan aku belum bisa mengambil misi _S-class_, apa yang akan kulakukan besok?_, pikirku frustasi. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"_Jaa ne_, Lucy-_san_," pamit Lisanna, aku beranjak dari sofa, begitupun Gray. Aku menggendong Happy yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kami juga pulang dulu Lucy," pamit Gray. Ia dan Lisanna mulai keluar dari pintu sedangkan aku -seperti biasa, keluar lewat jendela.

"_Oyasumi_, Luce, besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi," pamitku ceria sebelum melompat dari jendela apartemen Lucy dan mendarat di kakiku dengan sempurna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou atas review-nya: Nnatsuki, Hanara VgRyuu, Yuuki Hiruma, RenCaggie**

**Mohon maklum kalau ada typo atau ke-OOC-an karakter, maklum Thena masih amatir ^^V**

**Maafin Thena kalau update-nya lama, tolong salahkan sekolah Thena dan segala ujian yang bikin pusing… -_-**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 3**

**[Lisanna's POV]**

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku menghela napas panjang. Aku melirik tim Natsu di tempat duduk mereka yang biasanya, tapi kali ini baru ada Natsu dan.., Lucy-_san_. Aku iri dengannya yang bisa dengan gampang mengobrol dengan Natsu, walaupun aku mengenal Natsu jauh lebih lama darinya.

"Lisanna, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" pertanyaan Mira-_nee_ menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"E-eh? Me-memang keliatan jelas ya?" balasku tergagap. Mira-_nee_ tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku.

"Kurasa kau perlu menyeterika wajahmu, Lis," sahut Laxus, aku merengut mendengar komentarnya. "Hei Mira, ada misi tidak?" lanjutnya. Mira _-nee_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya ada misi yang kemarin, yang lain belum datang," jawab Mira_-nee_, kini giliran Laxus yang menghela napas panjang.

"Memang ada apa dengan misi kemarin? Kau tak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri?" ejekku padanya.

"Hei, kau meremehkanku? Misi yang lama sudah disikat sama Gray dan Natsu, mereka berlomba siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan misi terbanyak kemarin, cek saja papan misi," gerutu Laxus kesal, aku melirik papan misi yang kosong.

Brak…

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara, pintu guild yang dibanting dengan kesal. Di depan pintu, tampak Gajeel dengan tampang siap membunuh. Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, ia memandang Natsu dengan horror.

"Hei _Fire breath_! Kau kemanakan semua misi yang memenuhi papan misi kemarin, hah?!" teriakan Gajeel sukses membuat gendang telinga anggota guild yang sudah hadir pecah, aku menutup telingaku yang berdengung sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Ada misi yang mau kau ambil? Salahmu tidak pergi dari kemarin," ucap Natsu tenang, aku membelalakkan mataku ketika Gajeel berjalan dengan horornya ke arah Natsu. _Uh oh, ini tak akan berakhir baik_, pikirku.

"_Iron dragon roar_!" serangan Gajeel dengan suksesnya menerbangkan Natsu dan Lucy-_san_ hingga menembus atap guild.

"Hei! Kenapa aku juga?!" teriak Lucy-_san_ sebelum menghilang bersama Natsu entah kemana. Gajeel dengan santainya berjalan keluar guild dengan seringai puas di wajahnya.

…

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Aku menatap semburat kemerahan yang mulai mewarnai langit yang biru. Sudah sore dan aku sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk beranjak dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Aku tahu, Mira-_nee _dan Elf-_nii_ pasti sedang mencariku yang tak kunjung pulang, tapi sekarang.., aku hanya ingin sendiri.

"Lisanna!" panggil seseorang, aku menoleh, menatap Natsu yang melambaikan tanganku dari kejauhan.

"Oh, hei Natsu, kau terbang sampai mana tadi?" tanyaku, Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menembus atap Fairy Hills, tepat di kamar Erza, untung hari ini Erza ada misi _S-class _kalau tidak aku udah mati dari tadi," ucapnya santai, masih menunjukkan cengiran polosnya.

"Happy mana? Aku tak melihatnya seharian ini," ucapku, berusaha memperpanjang percakapan ini. Sudah lama aku tak bicara dengan Natsu, hanya berdua saja.

"Happy? Ia pergi dalam misi bersama Wendy dan Charle," ucapnya sambil duduk disebelahku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Memang misi apa? Kenapa kau tidak ikut juga?" tanyaku penasaran. Natsu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Umm… Kurasa merapikan perpustakaan, aku sudah menawarkan diri, tapi Luce langsung menyeretku pergi, katanya aku hanya akan mengganggu," ucapnya. _Lagi-lagi Natsu menyebut namanya…_

"Kalau kau ikut, kau hanya akan menghancurkan perpustakaan, Natsu," candaku, Natsu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia beranjak dari sampingku, terbersit rasa kecewa dalam diriku.

"Lis, kau tak pulang? Biar kuantar kau sampai depan rumahmu, aku yakin Mira dan Elfman pasti mencari _imouto_ mereka," tawar Natsu. Aku tersenyum sebelum berjalan mengikutinya.

…

"Mira-_nee_, dimana Natsu dan Happy? Biasanya mereka sudah ada di guild," tanyaku khawatir sambil melirik ke sekeliling guild.

"Hm? Mereka pergi dalam misi solo, lagipula Erza belum kembali dari misinya," jawab Mira-_nee_. Aku hanya mengangguk paham. _Lagi-lagi, rasa kecewa ini.._, aku kembali menghela napas.

"Ah, Lucy!" panggil Mira_-nee_ ketika seseorang berjalan memasuki guild. Aku meliriknya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan menghabiskan minumanku.

"_Ohayou_, Mira, Lisanna," sapa Lucy_-san_ ramah, lagi-lagi aku hanya meliriknya sebentar. Ia duduk di samping kananku.

"Mira_-nee_, aku pergi sebentar, ada barang yang harus kubeli," ucapku seraya beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

…

"Lisanna!" aku menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilku. Seorang pemuda berambut _salmon pink_ yang sangat kukenal, melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Di sampingnya tampak Happy yang sedang terbang.

"Bukannya kau ada misi hari ini, Natsu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi hari ini," jawabnya santai.

"Natsu, kau sudah berjanji akan memancing ikan di sungai kan? Ayo pergi!" sahut Happy penuh semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Hei, Happy, kau keberatan kalau aku ikut memancing bersama kalian?" tanyaku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Natsu dan Happy lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu ayo berlomba siapa yang bisa dapat ikan paling banyak!" seru Happy bersemangat, membayangkan betapa banyaknya ikan yang akan dipancing untuknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi, Lis!" ajak Natsu, ia menggandeng tanganku sebelum berjalan mengikuti Happy yang sudah terbang duluan karena bersemangat.

Aku merasakan rona merah mulai menjalari wajahku ketika merasakan tangan hangat Natsu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Aku menyukaimu, Natsu_, pikirku. Aku tersenyum sebelum mempercepat langkahku mengikuti langkah kaki Natsu.

…

"Yay, aku dapat lagi!" teriak Happy senang. Aku menghela napas, aku baru berhasil memancing 3 ikan, Natsu dan Happy 15. Natsu melirikku.

"Hei, Lis, kalau kau kalah, besok kau harus mentraktirku dan Happy makan lho," peringat Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kujemput kalian besok jam 8 pagi, ne?" ucapku, Happy tersenyum lebar penuh semangat.

"Yay! Kalau begitu kita ke toko ikan itu saja, Natsu bisa membakarnya dan kita bisa berkemah di depan rumah!" ucap Happy girang, tapi Natsu tampak memikirkan hal lain.

"Kau tak setuju, Natsu? Apa kau punya acara lain besok?" tanyaku, Natsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah di gua tempat kita mengerami Happy? Happy pasti senang dengan gua itu," usul Natsu. Lagi-lagi wajahku merona, kurasa wajahku sudah semerah rambut Erza sekarang. _Natsu masih ingat, kukira ia sudah melupakan kenangan itu ketika aku menghilang ke Edolas_, pikirku senang. Natsu memandangku bingung.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Lisanna? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Apa kau sakit? Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," tawar Natsu, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bukan begitu, sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian, aku hanya membayangkan apa yang akan kita lakukan selama berkemah," balasku, masih dengan senyum girang di wajahku.

"Tentu saja kita akan memancing lagi! Lalu kita bisa menyalakan api unggun, dan tidur di gua. Jangan lupa untuk membawa selimut, Lisanna. Elfman bisa membunuh Natsu kalau tau kau sakit karena berkemah dengan kami," canda Happy, aku tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kami antar pulang, Lis," ajak Natsu, ia membawa ikan hasil pancingannya dan Happy. Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk sambil membawa ikan pancinganku sebelum berjalan ke arah Natsu yang menungguku. Happy dengan santainya duduk di atas pundak Natsu sambil menatap ikan pancingannya buas **(Wah, Thena gak bisa ngebayangi ekspresinya Happy nih -")**.

…

"Kau mau kemana Lisanna? Kau bukannya mau lari dari rumah kan?" tanya Mira_-nee_, ketika melihatku membawa tas besar setelah keluar dari kamarku.

"Tidak, aku mau pergi berkemah bersama Natsu dan Happy, Mira_-nee_," jawabku. Sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahku. Mira_-nee_ hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan kau pulang, Lisanna?" tanya Elf_-nii_ yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Mira_-nee_.

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi, tidak usah khawatir, ada Natsu dan Happy," ucapku meyakinkan mereka. Mira_-nee_ dan Elf_-nii_ sudah kehilangan diriku sekali, jadi mereka pasti khawatir tentang diriku. Lagipula aku anak bungsu di keluarga Strauss.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Lisanna," ucap Mira_-nee_ dan Elf_-nii_ bersamaan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan yakin sebelum berjalan keluar rumah menuju rumah Natsu dan Happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thena gak ngira bakalan selesai secepat ini ^^**

**Nnatsuki: Soal pairingnya, mungkin ada penggemarnya NaLi juga kan? Jadi Thena bikin NaLi dulu. Tapi buat penggemarnya NaLu, nanti Thena tulis, sabar ya… Biar adil ^^**

**Regina Moccha Leonarista & Kagura Yuki: sebenernya Thena belum tahu akan jadi NaLu atau NaLi, tergantung yang paling banyak aja nanti. Tapi karena ini fic LucyXNatsuXLisanna, pasti akan ada moment NaLu maupun NaLi, atau mungkin mau LuLi? (Thena gak begitu suka Yuri ataupun Yaoi, beda sama teman Thena yang seorang fujoshi, ada yang jadi penggemar LucyXLisanna?)**

**Himiki-chan & Silent reader: Makasih udah mampir di fic Thena yang sedikit melenceng dari plot ^^**

**Tapi di chapter ini, moment NaLi dihancurin Erza [Devil mode: on]**

**Sekali lagi Thena minta maaf atas typo (Thena males ngecek ulang #peace) dan ke-OOC-an karakter ^^**

**Di chapter ini sudut pandang karakternya ada dua ya, Happy dan Natsu (lagi =A=") habis Thena gak kepikiran yang lain.**

**Chapter berikutnya enaknya POV-nya siapa? Selain Natsu, Happy, dan Lisanna. Review ya ^^**

**Happy reading **

**Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei ^^**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 4**

**[Happy's POV]**

"Lisanna!" seruku dan Natsu bersamaan. Aku segera terbang menyambutnya sementara Natsu mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Lisanna. Tak disangka, Natsu langsung terkapar tak bertenaga.

"Lis, kita kan cuman mau menginap malam ini saja, kenapa barang bawaanmu seberat ini?" keluh Natsu, ia lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Uh…Umm… apa kau masih ingat tempatnya, Natsu?" tanya Lisanna mengalihkan pembicaraan. Natsu mengangguk dengan mantap sementara aku terbang mengikutinya.

Kata Natsu, di gua itu mereka merawatku ketika aku belum menetas dari telurku, jadi aku sangat senang bisa menginap disana. Lagipula sudah lama kami tak menghabiskan waktu bersama Lisanna. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kangen dengan Lucy?

"Hei, Happy, kita sudah sampai!" seru Lisanna menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Seketika mataku berbinar-binar menatap gua itu.

Gua itu berada di tengah hutan, dan siapa sangka di tengah hutan ada taman seindah ini? Mataku kembali berbinar ketika melihat ikan-ikan segar yang berenang di sungai.

"Hei, Happy, ayo kita pergi beli ikan kesukaanmu," ajak Natsu setelah ia meletakkan barang-barang kami di dalam gua. Aku menatapnya kecewa.

"Kita tak akan memancing ikan, Natsu?" tanyaku kecewa. Natsu menunjukkan cengiran penuh penyesalan padaku.

"Ikan-ikan itu masih kecil, jadi sebaiknya dipancing beberapa bulan lagi. Kalau kita tidak bisa memancing ikan lagi karena dipancing sekarang bagaimana?" nasihat Natsu dengan bijak. Aku menatap Natsu bingung.

"Hei, Natsu, apa kau membentur kepalamu? Tak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu," kurasa Lisanna pun sama bingungnya denganku. Kami menatap Natsu yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Well, Igneel yang menasihatiku itu dulu, jadi… aku teringat saja. Sudahlah, ayo pergi, Lis, kau yang bayar sesuai perjanjian kemarin," kali ini Natsu tersenyum dengan evil-nya. _Uh oh… kurasa Natsu akan menghabiskan uang Lisanna hari ini_, pikirku.

…

"Hei Natsu! Ayo kembali, uangku sudah menipis! Kalau habis bagaimana?" keluh Lisanna. Natsu hanya menunjukkan senyum evil-nya. Aku menghela napas melihat sikap Natsu.

"Salahmu kenapa kemarin kau kalah, Lis!" balas Natsu, masih dengan senyuman tak enak dipandang itu. _Apa dibalik tampang polosnya sebenarnya Natsu itu evil?_ Pikirku.

"Hei Natsu, ayo kita kembali ke gua! Aku masih ingin menikmati keindahan disana," ucapku. Natsu mengangguk sebelum berjalan menenteng sekeranjang penuh ikan mentah yang baru kami beli. Aku berjalan di samping Natsu, lagipula tadi aku sudah terlalu lama terbang.

"Yo, _flame head_, kau mau kemana?" sapa Gray yang muncul entah darimana. Di belakangnya tampak Erza -yang membawa koper-koper besar- dan Lucy.

"Ah, aku mau ke gua Happy. Kau baru pulang misi, Erza?" tanya Natsu.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin, tapi aku berangkat lagi dengan Lucy dan Gray. Kau… kucari kemana-mana tak ada," mendadak aura hitam muncul di sekeliling Erza.

"Ah, um… Erza, k-kami mau piknik di gua, k-kau tertarik un-untuk ikut?" tanya Natsu terbata-bata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"P-piknik?" mendadak mata Erza berbinar-binar. "Aku akan kembali dalam satu menit," lanjutnya sebelum mengganti armor-nya dan berlari secepat cahaya menuju arah Fairy Hills. Dan tepat 60 detik kemudian **(Gray menghitungnya =A=")** Erza muncul dengan hanya membawa 5 koper, lengkap dengan topi yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Aku siap," ucap Erza, ia melirik ke arah Lucy dan Gray. "Kalian juga ikut, Natsu tunjukkan jalannya dalam 5 detik atau kucincang kau!" titah Erza. Dengan sekuat tenaga Natsu pun lari, diikuti Erza yang -entah bagaimana- menarik kelima kopernya beserta Lucy dan Gray mengikuti Natsu, meninggalkanku bersama Lisanna.

"Ayo, Happy," ujar Lisanna ramah. Kami berjalan dalam diam hingga suatu ide muncul di kepalaku.

"Lisanna, pegangan yang erat ya, aku tak akan membiarkan Natsu memanggang semua ikan yang sudah kau belikan untuk kami," aku mengeluarkan sayapku dan -sebelum Lisanna bisa protes- aku terbang ke arah gua dengan kecepatan maksimum.

…

"Hei Happy, kau lama," ucap Natsu seraya menyodorkan sepiring ikan mentah padaku. Aku menerima piring itu sebelum duduk di samping Natsu. Rona kemerahan mulai mewarnai langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru.

"Kan kau yang meninggalkanku, Natsu," gerutuku sambil mulai memakan ikan yang tadi diberikan Natsu kepadaku.

"Hei, Natsu, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Lisanna, Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Lisanna menuju pinggir sungai.

**[Natsu's POV]**

"Ada masalah apa, Lis?" tanyaku. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum duduk di tepi sungai, otomatis aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"S-sebenernya, a-aku s-su-"

"Dorr," ucap Erza pelan memotong ucapan Lisanna. Refleks, aku dan Lisanna jatuh ke dalam sungai. Aku menatap Erza kesal, sementara ia hanya menyeringai dengan tampang menyeramkan. _Uh oh… ini tak akan berakhir baik_, pikirku.

"Natsu~ kurasa kau punya hutang padaku karena tidak ikut misi kemarin," ucap Erza dengan seramnya. Aku hanya merinding memikirkan hukuman dari Erza. "Jadi~ besok kau harus ikut misi denganku, hanya berdua~ tenang saja, kita akan pulang besok malam, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pulang dengan keadaan babak belur," lanjut Erza.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku hingga Erza pergi meninggalkanku dan Lisanna, masih basah kuyup. Aku menoleh padanya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Jadi.., kau tadi mau bilang apa, Lisanna?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan Gray bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak, berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Hei, _stripper_! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" gerutuku, Gray tampak salah tingkah karena ketahuan. Dengan cepat ia berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"A-aku? Lucy menyuruhku mengambil jepit rambutnya yang tak sengaja dilempar ke arah sini oleh Happy kok? Memang kau kira aku ngapain? Tanya saja sendiri pada Lucy kalau kau tak percaya," ucap Gray. Aku mengabaikannya dan menoleh pada Lisanna.

"Hei Natsu, aku suka es krim, jadi lusa traktir aku, setelah kau pulang dari misi bersama Erza," sahut Lisanna. Aku menunjukkan cengiranku.

"Tentu saja, Lisanna! Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu, aku tak mau kena marah Mira yang seperti iblis, tapi masih lebih seram Erza," aku bergidik membayangkan kemarahan Mirajane kalau tahu adiknya sakit karenaku.

"Kau bilang aku apa, Natsu?" ucap Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, aura hitam mulai muncul dari dirinya.

"A-aku bilang, M-mirajane t-tak s-se-sesekuat Erza," ucapku, bertahun-tahun bersama Erza menyadarkanku, lebih baik berbohong pada Erza karena ia tak akan percaya kalau kau habis berbohong, dan… kalau kau tak tahu dimana _cake_ Erza ketika _cake_ itu hilang, kau bakalan dihajar.

"Kukira kau bilang apa, kalau begitu cepatlah ganti baju, aku tak bisa menyiksamu besok kalau kau sakit, dan kalau kau sampai sakit. Gantikan Lucy menjadi _dancer_ Gajeel dengan kostum _bunny girl_," ucap Erza santai. Aku mendengus pelan sebelum berjalan keluar dari sungai, aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Lisanna.

"_Oyasumi_, Lis, aku dan Gray akan tidur di luat gua malam ini, pergilah bersama Erza, lagipula kau masih harus mengganti bajumu yang basah kuyup," ucapku. Aku memastikan Lisanna sudah memasuki gua bersama Erza sebelum duduk di depan api unggun.

"Hei, _stripper_, mana Happy?" tanyaku.

"Tidur duluan bersama Lucy dan Plue," jawab Gray sambil merebahkan diri di atas karpet yang tadi kugelar. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ketika Erza keluar dari dalam gua. Ia melemparkan sebuah selimut padaku.

"Kalau besok kau tak ada di depan guild jam 7 pagi, aku akan mencarimu di rumahmu, dan itu berarti hukuman dua kali lipat, Natsu, _oyasumi_," ucap Erza sebelum kembali berjalan memasuki gua. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan cepat sebelum merebahkan diri di samping Gray dan mengeratka selimut karena udara yang semakin dingin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomenne… Thena disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah yang merepotkan -_- jadi nggak sempat update. Kali ini udah lebih dari satu bulan ya #plakk…**

**Nanti Thena akan berusaha untuk update lebih cepat… #Aamiin…**

**Happy reading! Chapter kali ini NaLu atau NaLi ya? Atau mungkin slight pair yang lain?**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 4**

**[Erza's POV]**

"Dasar Natsu… Kemana dia?!" teriakku. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas di depan Fairy Tail dengan cepat langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Erza, kukira kau sudah berangkat dengan-" ucapan Gray terpotong senggolan Lucy. Aku menatap Gray dengan horornya.

"E-Erza… K-kami masuk duluan," ucap Gray sebelum berlari memasuki guild dengan kecepatan penuh. Lucy melirikku sebentar sebelum berlari menyusul Gray. Aku mendengus kesal. Sudah 5 jam lewat sejak aku menunggu kedatangan Natsu.

"Erza? Kukira Natsu-" aku melirik ke arah asalnya suara exceed biru milik Natsu yang datang bersama Wendy dan Charle. Aku menatap Happy heran.

"Natsu? Ia belum datang..," ucapku dengan horornya. Happy menatapku bingung.

"Tapi Natsu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, kukira ia pasti sudah berangkat bersamamu," ucap Happy, aku mengernyit heran.

"Erza? Kukira kau sudah pergi bersama Natsu, katanya ia mau pergi misi bersamamu ketika ketemu di taman tadi pagi," sahut Mirajane yang baru datang bersama Elfman dan Lisanna.

"Kudengar Natsu pergi dengan Gajeel, kurasa Gajeel menariknya pergi," ucap Elfman. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Yah, kalau begitu… Gray! Lucy! Happy! Kita pergi misi!" teriakku kesal ke dalam guild tiga oktaf lebih tinggi dari yang kuinginkan. Aku dapat melihat wajah horror Lucy dan Gray sebelum mereka berjalan dengan enggan kearahku.

"K-kenapa a-aku juga ikut, E-Erza?" ucap Happy.

"Kau mungkin bisa membantu di _job _ini, ayo cepat, nanti ketinggalan kereta," ucapku seraya mulai berjalan menuju stasiun setelah memastikan bahwa Gray dan Lucy mengikutiku.

_Hm… Nanti aku harus menghajar siapa? Natsu atau Gajeel? Lagipula kenapa juga Gajeel memilih Natsu? Bukannya ada Phanterlily? Tapi kasihan juga Lucy kalau kubawa ke _job_ ini… Huff… Awas kau, Natsu!_

"Hey, Gray, aku tak pernah melihat Juvia mengikutimu lagi," sahut Happy memecah keheningan. _Benar juga, biasanya Juvia selalu muncul saat Lucy menjadi terlalu dekat dengan Gray kan? Eh… apa yang kupikirkan?! Harusnya aku mulai berpikir tentang hukuman Natsu dan Gajeel!_

"Juvia? Terakhir kali aku lihat sih waktu kalian pulang misi bersama Lisanna_-san_," balas Lucy.

"Mungkin dia pergi misi solo dan belum pulang," ucapku tidak tertarik. Aku tersentak ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut _salmon pink_ berjalan melewatiku, sontak aku membalik badanku.

"Natsu!" teriakku. Natsu tampak terkejut melihatku.

"E-Erza? A-aku pergi ke guild sebentar, a-aku segera kembali," ucap Natsu sebelum berlari pergi. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Hei, Erza, karena si _fire breath_ itu sudah datang, aku dan Lucy sudah tak perlu ikut lagi kan?" tanya Gray. "Happy juga," ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat tampang melas Happy.

"Hm? Terserah, kalian tidak pergi dalam 5 detik dan aku berubah pikiran. Satu..," ucapku memulai hitungan. Belum saja melanjutkan menghitung, Gray, Lucy, dan Happy sudah keburu menghilang.

Aku berbalik menuju guild, aku harus memastikan bahwa Natsu tak akan kabur lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan. Belum saja aku melangkah, rambut _salmon pink_ Natsu sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia berhenti sejenak di depanku, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Darimana saja kau?!" bentakku dengan horornya. Natsu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padaku. Aku memandangnya dengan bingung.

"_Job_-mu sudah selesai, aku baru saja pulang dengan Gajeel dan Juvia," ucapnya. Aku memandangnya dengan ekspresi campuran terkejut dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan _job_-ku, Natsu?!" teriakku. Natsu masih sempat menutup telinganya sebelum aku sempat berteriak. Natsu hanya menunjukkan cengiran tidak berdosanya.

"Aku dibayar untuk hal itu," balasnya santai seraya menyodorkan sebuah robekan kertas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sebelum mengambil (baca: merampas) kertas itu darinya.

"_**Atap Fairy Hills, pukul 7 malam**_

_**-J. F"**_

"Aku pergi dulu, Erza, masih ada misi bersama Gajeel," ujar Natsu sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih saja membaca kertas itu berulang kali.

…

**[Lucy's POV]**

"Gray-_samaaa_~"aku menoleh ke arah pintu guild dan melihat Juvia bersama… Gajeel?

"Juvia, kita kemari hanya untuk menunggu _flame brain_, jangan terlalu fokus pada Gray," peringat Gajeel. Aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Juvia, kau akan pergi misi bersama Gajeel? Dimana Phanterlily?" tanyaku heran. Tidak biasanya Juvia pergi misi bersama seseorang sebelumnya, apalagi seorang lelaki, kecuali Gray -yang ia paksa untuk ikut-.

"Phanterlily sakit, sudah lebih dari seminggu, jadi Gajeel -_kun_ meminta bantuan Juvia, lagipula nanti juga ada Natsu-_san_," jawab Juvia. Aku semakin mengernyitkan alisku.

"Kau.., tak mengajak Gray?" tanyaku lagi. Juvia melirik Gajeel yang memasang _stoic face_-nya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Juvia sudah janji dulu dengan Gajeel-_kun_," jawabnya. Aku masih saja memandangnya dengan heran, tapi suara bantingan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Iron breath_, Juvia, ayo cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memilih berjalan kaki menuju tempat misi kita!" teriak Natsu

"Kau lama, _flame brain_!" gerutu Gajeel, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Juvia. "Jangan bertindak sebelum berpikir lagi, kalau kau terluka aku yang repot," aku semakin dibuat bingung oleh Gajeel dan Juvia. _Sejak kapan Juvia lengket dengan Gajeel?_

"Hei, _bunny girl_, jangan lupa hutangmu untuk menjadi penariku lusa, jangan kau pikir aku lupa," ucap Gajeel dengan santai sebelum melenggang pergi bersama Natsu dan Juvia. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan horror.

"Ayolah, Lucy, itu tak terlalu buruk," ujar Erza yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingku dan dengan santai memakan _strawberry cake_-nya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja, Erza?" balasku kesal. Aku mulai meminum _orange juice_-ku yang sejak tadi kuabaikan.

"Aku… ada urusan," ucapnya sedikit tergagap, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _Sejak kapan Erza jadi seperti ini? Wait… Erza hanya menjadi begini jika memikirkan Jellal…_ Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku.

"Hei, Mira, kau lihat Levy?" tanyaku pada Mirajane yang kebetulan lewat dibelakangku.

"Kurasa ia pergi ke perpustakaan sejak pagi, dan aku belum melihatnya keluar," jawabnya sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Aku tahu betul bahwa Levy menyukai Gajeel, ia hanya tak pernah cerita apapun.

"Levy_-chan_?" ucapku pelan seraya membuka pintu perpustakaan. Levy tampaknya tak mendengarku dan duduk dengan tenang membaca sebuah buku. Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu perpustakaan. Aku mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Ia tampak terkejut melihatku. Walaupun samar, aku dapat melihat bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Levy_-chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Ia terlihat memaksakan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Lu-_chan_? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..," ia terdiam. Aku menghela napas panjang sambil meletakkan tanganku di bahunya.

"Levy-_chan_, berhenti berbohong, kau melihat Gajeel dengan Juvia kan?" tanyaku pelan, Levy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gajeel tampak menjauhiku dan semakin lengket dengan Juvia, apa aku melakukan hal yang salah, Lu-_chan_?" lirihnya. Aku hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapannya.


End file.
